degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Below Zero! Season 2 Episode 5: Young, Wild,
Main Plot: Tyler/Adriana (Adriana is calling Iffy on the phone, Iffy answers.) Adriana: Iffy! I don't know what to do! Iffy: What is it babe? Adriana: Tyler! He's running everything again! Everything! Iffy: What's happening? Adriana: He's doing drugs! Iffy: Iffy. You should break up with him; he took you down a bad road last year. He doesn't need to do it again! Adriana: Do you really think I should? Iffy: Yes, but it's up to you. Sub Plot: Alexis/Hakeem (Alexis and Hakeem are sitting at a lunch table taking.) Alexis: It’s a new start! Hakeem: I know and I’m glad it’s with you. Alexis: You’re so sweet. Hakeem: I know I am. (Todd walks over.) Todd: Am I interpreting? Hakeem: Just a little. Alexis: I have to go to my locker. Hakeem: Okay I’ll come to. Todd: Bye Todd. (Hakeem and Alexis go inside.) Todd: Sure just leave me alone guys! Third Plot: Alton/Raviva/Sophia (Sophia is walking down the hallway and Raviva taps on her shoulders) Raviva: Hey bitch! Sophia: Oh you're still mad at me? Why are you over reacting? Raviva: Oh this isn't over reacting, this is! (Raviva punches Sophia) Sophia: What the fuck is wrong with you! Raviva: The fact that you think "I'm overreacting" to the fact you kissed my boyfriend! Sophia: Wow, no, he kissed me! I stopped him! Raviva: That's what every slut says! (Sophia looks at Raviva then slaps her. Raviva throws Sophia into a locker. Sophia hits Raviva's head up against the locker. A teacher runs up to break up the fight.) '' Mr. Lee: What's going on?! Main Plot: Tyler/Adriana ''(Adriana walks up to Tyler in the hallway) Adriana: Tyler, we need to talk. Tyler: Okay, what is it? Adriana: We need to break up.... Tyler: What? No! You can't do this to me. Adriana: You did this to yourself! (Adriana walks away and Tyler runs after her) Tyler: You can't blame me for your staidness! Adriana: I'm being stupid? Fuck off! Tyler: Damn, you’re so over dramatic! Adriana: At least I'm not a drug addict! Tyler: You think I'm a druggie? Adriana: Yes. Tyler: Bitch! Adriana: Okay, if I'm so wrong then empty out your pockets! Tyler: No.... Adriana: Yeah it's so obvious. (Adriana walks away.) Sub Plot: Alexis/Hakeem (Alexis gets off her bus at the end of her road, she hears someone following her.) Alexis: Hello, who’s there? (She continues to walk and still hears someone fallowing her.) Alexis: I’ll call the cops! (She starts running then someone grabs her.) Daniel: Why you running from me, babe? Alexis: Why are you here!? Daniel: Babe that’s no way to treat your boyfriend. Alexis: Were not dating anymore not after what you did to me! Daniel: I’m sorry! So what I hit you like a few times. Alexis: And cheated on me! Daniel: Yeah, yeah, yeah that’s all in the past! Alexis: No I’m dating Hakeem now! Daniel: Really? Come on you know you love me! (Daniel throws Juliana against the wall and starts kissing her. Alexis kicks him in his balls and starts running and calls Hakeem.) '' Third Plot: Alton/Raviva/Sophia ''(Alton runs after Raviva) Alton: Raviva! What happens between you and Sophie? Raviva: Don't act like you don't know! Alton: I don't. Raviva: Maybe the fact that you kissed her! Alton: Woe! No, she kissed me! Raviva: Really? That's not what she told me! She said it was all you! Alton: Well she's lying to you. She wants to ruin our relationship. (Raviva rolls her eyes.) Alton: Come on, Raviva! I love you, it's always been you! Raviva: Then tell me the turth! Did you kiss, Sophia? Alton: No, she kissed me! She wanted to keep it a secret from you but I told her I couldn't do that. (Raviva smiles) Raviva: Really? Alton: Yes. I promise. Raviva: Okay, I forgive you. (Raviva kisses Alton.) Main Plot: Tyler/Adriana (Tyler walks up to Star’s house) Tyler: Hey can I come in? Star: You sure can. (Tyler walks into Star’s house.) Tyler: You ruined everything for me! It’s your entire fault! Star: Yeah just keep telling yourself that babe. Tyler: It is. Star: I didn’t make you do the drugs! Or lie to Adriana about it! I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to! Tyler: You’re such a bitch! Star: I know I am! (Tyler grabs Star and Star looks at him and laughs.) '' Star: What are you gonna do now? Hit me? Go ahead babe, it won’t faze me. Not one bit. ''(Tyler looks at Star then starts kissing her.) Star: Oh I see you think you can just come in here yelling at me and then start making out with me? Tyler: I was gonna do more then make out. Star: Oh. Well what makes you think I want that? Tyler: I know you do. (Tyler takes off his shirt and starts making out with Star again.) Sub Plot: Alexis/Hakeem (Alexis runs into the mall and finds Hakeem waiting for her. She runs to him and gives him a hug.) Hakeem: What’s happen? Alexis: Daniel followed me on my way home from school today, and tried to get back with me. I told him I was dating you, and he gave me this bruise. Then he kissed me. I kicked him and got away from him. Hakeem: I should have gone home with you! Do you know where he went? He can’t do this to you anymore! Alexis: (she grabs him and they run out of the mall) He was chasing me on my way here. We have to leave quickly before…. (Daniel walks into the mall.) Daniel: So Hakeem is your new boyfriend? Who would have thought you two would be dating! Hakeem: Look Daniel, it’s time to move on. She doesn’t want you, and you don’t deserve to have her after the way you treated her! You’ll never get her back! Daniel: So the boyfriend is defending his girl now! Well look, I want her. And if I don’t get her, I will kill her family, your family, your friends, and you! So I suggest you give me her now! (Alexis walks over to Daniel but Hakeem grabs her.) Hakeem: Sorry Daniel, she’s not yours! Good luck next time. Wait... there is no next time. It’s time for us to run! (They run out of the mall as Daniel yells.) Daniel: This isn’t over yet! (They run until they are out of breath and then they stop.) Alexis: What did you just get us into? Third Plot: Alton/Raviva/Sophia (The next day, Raviva walks over to Sophia) Raviva: Alton told me everything. Sophia: So you know it wasn’t me that kisses him. Raviva: I know that you’re a lying bitch! Sophia: Excuse me? Raviva: Look, where so not friends anymore and you’re not Alton’s V.P. anymore I am. Sophia: Why are you doing this to me? Raviva: Why don’t you just tell me the truth about liking and kissing Alton? Sophia:'' (crying) I didn’t kiss him! Raviva: Whatever I don’t ever want to see you around Alton or me got that? NEVER! Sophia: But…Raviva. ''(Raviva walks away from Sophia) Sophia: You’re my only friend…. (Sophia starts crying in the middle of the hallway) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts